


The Championship

by Arctic_Active



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Sex, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Active/pseuds/Arctic_Active
Summary: The Gemsbok bulls have been in the pro bending tournaments for at least 8 years now, well known in the industry. You're the stiff waterbender on the team and definitely the leader. Teammates Priichit, the rich firebender, and Richie, the golden earthbender, follow your lead and you all make one of the most well known teams in pro bending tournament history.Well, you've never actually won the whole championship dealio before though. Everytime you all get incredibly close to winning but get knocked down by first place or second. You'd think that in your 30's you'd get at least one hit in after being in the business for, what, 8 years?Someone you least expect to roots for you while going on and through tournaments. You definitely don't expect her to root for you when she keeps being called to your apartment in the middle of the night because of your nosey neighbor.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Gemsbok Bulls

**Author's Note:**

> this story's just gonna be used as some fluff content for me since my other work is just going to be fight scenes and I'm not prepared to write fight scenes just yet :/

Loud shouts come out of me and my teammates, something to imitate the huff of a bull. We pat each other on the back before walking out for the final round. It's something we've been working up to for the past month or so. I can't really believe were here but then again, being so close and failing miserably seems to be a common theme with the Glemsbok Bulls. We set out our formation in the pro bending arena, a match and a round away from being the winning team. I look to my left, Priichit stands proud and loose. He's just the firebender that I'm proud to have gone through the championship with. On my right stands Richie, the best earthbender I know. They stand as low to the ground as necessary while keeping a stiff pose. He's so cool.   
Looking forwards, the whistle sounds and the final round begins. 

♤

Finally home, I scream into a pillow after throwing my gear to the side. I've thrown myself onto my couch in my grump. We lost the final round to a knock out. I can still see it in my minds eye, all three of us were knocked out by the waterbender on the other team. I don't even remember why it happened. Surely we aren't that easily distracted, right?  
"Shit... "

Making my way around my apartment, I light up a pre rolled cigarette. I had rolled a few this morning as some sort of celebration smoke but unknowingly to me, I lost terribly. I take a breath from the lit cigarette and hold it in my mouth for a moment before taking it into my lungs, leaning over the sink as I breathe out. I need to eat something after a long day but it's hard to do anything but grovel at the fact we've lost our chance. I keep my cigarette in my mouth as I walk around my crammed apartment. It's not much here but it's something I'm comfortable with. 

Smoke rises from me, making my way back to the couch to settle back down on it. There's an ashtray just on my coffee table so I rest my cigarette there for a second. I use the moment to take my shirt off, a tight black top that aids as my work out wear. I take the cigarette back upon my lips, breathing in the thick smoke that tickles my throat. A gruff sound escapes me as I throw myself down to rest. 

That is, until, my rest is disturbed by a loud crash just by my apartment. I provide a grumble with just barely a cigarette between my lips. It's kind of sketchy. Hearing a crash near my apartment after I lose. I easily worry myself if it's some stalker fan or maybe someone coming to give me a piece of their mind after I've lost my match. 

_It's quiet now. A little too quiet._

I extinguish what's left of my cigarette. Which is not much really, just the filter and a little tobacco. I don't bother with putting my shirt back on, getting up from the plush cushions that try to bring me back in. I tip toe around my apartment until I get to my front door. With a breath in, I head out to see what all the fuss is about. The sound is located to be around the bins but only after I hear the neighbour opening their curtains. I sigh, deciding I have no dignity left, and head out further to find out what made the noise. White fur catches my eye. At first I think it was some cusion thrown out but on closer inspection, there's a cat carefully nestled up against the metal bins as a beer bottle rolls to hit my ankle. I crouch down to be eye level with the poor ball.   
"Hey there, buddy... " It meows incessantly, quickly heading towards me and rubbing against me. A smile is tugged out of me once I've lifted the cat up to hold against my chest. They purr and I've already made my decision on the stray, taking us both back inside. 

♤

It's pretty late into the night when I get a knock at my door. I furrow my eyebrows, looking at the cat sleeping peacefully against my thigh on the couch. Once I had brought the white cat inside, I gave it a needed bath and some good food. I scratch behind their ear before getting up to answer the door.   
"Good even—... Chief Beifong?" In my doorway stands a woman just that bit taller than me in completely metal armour. The cold and sharp cut of the metal compliments the Chief wholeheartedly, I'd even go as far as to say she's as stiff as the metal she bends. 

"Evening. I've been called here on a noise complaint, a disturbance and a suspicious activity report. All in the span of—", she takes a moment to sigh, "—five minutes. From one person." The Chief looks incredibly tired. I wouldn't put it past her, my neighbour's been on my case for a good week or more. She's sent officers my way and even come over on occasion but always turned away. Since, well, I do nothing at home and I'm pretty by the book. I have no girlfriend, no wife, no family, no one at all. So I have a lot of spare time I use mostly for training. 

I look up at her, leaning on my door with my arms to my chest as the cold drafts in.   
"See, I actually did all of those things in the exact consecutive order you've said them in. I've just come into my home for a break from my constant criminal activity, Chief." I slide my face into a smirk and almost see some semblance of a smile on Chief's face. I stare into those green eyes, flicking between both of them as we both become sitting ducks on my plain humour. She looks away, looking to the floor as she breaks into a chuckle. I celebrate a little in getting the Chief to crack up, but it doesn't last long. She clears her throat as she reverts back to her Chief face. Before she can speak, however, a cheeky cat begins to yowl out at missing me. I look down to my leg, seeing my new friend rub their head against me. I waste no time in picking them up. "Buddy... why are you up, huh?" 

I kind of forget the Chief is even standing at my door as I scratch just under the fluffy monster's chin.   
"Since when did you get a cat? I could've sworn you had no pets the last time." I lean a little into the Chief's space to show off the cuddling menace I hold. 

"I actually just found them out there by the bins. I'm pretty sure they're a stray so I'm guessing I'm stuck with them now." She hums, her finger going to just stroke the cats cheek and I can almost feel her leaning on my shoulder to get to the small bundle in my arms. 

"Cute." A shiver is easily sent up my spine. On seeing the Chief show up from time to time, it increasingly gets harder to ignore the fact that I've had her as some sort of celebrity crush. Seriously. The only person in Republic City with a high rank or big name that has ever caught my eye was her. 

"They're real lovely, aren't they?" I feel a quickening of my heartbeat and heat quickly makes it's way up to my face. I'm sure my cat notices as I soon find a paw on my face. 

Chief let's out something like a huff, although I don't know if it was a laugh or just her letting out a sharp breath. She taps me on the shoulder before stepping away from me.   
"I better get back to the station. Republic City won't protect itself and everything. I'm going to be having a word with your neighbour first thing in the morning so you don't have to worry if you hear me this time." I'm absolutely buzzing when I look up to her, smiling so stupidly at the Chief. 

"See you around, Chief Beifong." She shoots back her own small smile before heading off on her way. I stand in the doorway a little too long as I watch her walk away. 

_I've never been so happy that Dave called the cops on me. Like . . . goddamnit Dave. But . . . thanks I guess. Too bad it'll probably stop._


	2. The next Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a jog to Priichit's private gym, Richie meets you there for a quick spar session. Someone grabs your attention and you're brought some information you don't exactly want to know but with a conflicting phone number as well.

A long groan echoes out through my bedroom. I've barely woken up and I already don't want to deal with it. There's a warm mass right up against my side and I feel it breathe along with me. I find myself smiling despite the bitter way I've woken up this morning because, well, in my mind's eye I see my silly crush snoring softly by me, we're both softly tucked in under the covers and sleeping soundly after a good days work. But as I open my eyes to the room and the light filters in, my balled up cat is tucked into my side instead of the beautiful woman I imagine.   
"Whiskers... buddy I need to get up."

It's been a good few months since I've picked up Whiskers. Finding her nestled up in the bins was one of the best motivators to my training in a long time. I've picked up a harder beat, hitting the private gym Priichit owns on most days leading up to the team's goal. The pro bending championship is rearing up its ugly head into vision again and I've personally decided to absolutely wreck my body in practice. Personally, I can't wait to get into training today as I finally get to spar Richie. Earthbenders are pretty hard for me to beat without a good strategy so I can only hope he puts up a good fight. 

I find myself staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought, while I wait for Whiskers to simply move. But I guess I spend too long in thought as I find a white paw in my face. Laughing, I play with the fluffy white longhair standing on my chest. 

♤

The click of the door is paired with yowling as Whiskers doesn't appreciate me leaving. I roll up my sleeves, quickly turning so I don't feel tempted to go back into my apartment. My legs go quickly one in front of the other as I smooth out my speed walk into a nice jog. I dodge through the crowds of the street with the odd few people recognising me. They almost always huff, becoming kind of annoyed at the public image I hold dear. See, I don't tend to sign autographs or do fan meet ups. I'm actually pretty closed off when compared with my other two teammates who love the attention. I just don't like to deal with it all.   
"Hey y/n! Been a while." 

Richie calls out for me. I'm vastly shorter than both of my teammates, Richie being born male and going by he/they and Priichit just being your average cisgender guy. Despite the fact that my head has to crane back so far I almost feel hair touching my back, I try to smile up at the earthbender. They dress in a light green shirt with darker green shorts. Even though he wears a blue bandana, they have Earth Kingdom written all over them.   
"Ready to get your ass beat by _water_?" I stick my tongue out, allowing a softer, and more fun, side to show for my teammate. 

"Yeah right. Like an old dingus like you can beat me in my prime." He pulls his arms up as they cross with the puffing of his chest. They pull their face into a smirk and I can't wait to make him eat his words. 

"I'm only older than you by 5 years. You're even the youngest in the group, Richie." My hands hold onto my hips firmly, narrowing my eyes at the prick in front of me. 

Richie scoffs in my face. I'm going to punt this fucker into space.   
"And? You're still older than me. I'm also still beating your ass." The shit-eating grin compliments his easy to punch features so clearly. 

I let out a held breath from between two dry as anything lips. Deciding it's too early to fight them in front of the gym, I let it go.   
"Go on then, I'll meet you in there. I've just got to get a drink across the street." I take my hands from my hips and just shove them into my pockets to no only check if I remembered to bring money, but to also look the part of being annoyed. 

"See you, golden age." 

_Oh. Oh my fucking— son of a bitch. I'm gonna tear this fucker apart. ___

__"Okay now that was just—" A glorious middle finger is raised as the massive idiot saunters into the gym as extra as humanly possible. "Fine. Whatever." I huff and grovel for the small time I watch him walk into the building in front of me._ _

__"Excuse me, are you busy?" A sharp voice cuts through my thoughts as I stand staring at the door. I am definitely not in the mood to interact with on of mine or any other teammates fan._ _

__"Yes! Of course I'm— Chief! So... " I deflate on the spot and rub the beck of my neck as I look up to those piercing green eyes. Knowing she's the Chief of police, I one hundred percent would be caught and canned for the chance to see her. "... sorry."_ _

__I only get a stiff eyebrow raised at me.  
"Have you got some time for questioning? We've been tipped off about... something suspicious in the area." She's careful to tip toe around the subject she eludes to. Watching her take such a long time to pick out specific words for the subject is kind of... cute? She does this thing with her lip as the lower one juts out. But also looks away while her eyebrows slowly go to knit together. _ _

__I motion across the street.  
"Well I was just heading over to get a drink, you can ask me on the way if it's something we can openly talk about. If not, I don't know when the next time I'm free since championship starts in the next week or so." My hands flail around as I speak. I am very not used to speaking to someone this pretty or in such a high position. _ _

__"I'll come with you then." Chief gives me a nod, her hair moving as she does. It looks so soft from here and I'm sure it's bouncy too. I go to ignore the current mundane thoughts about the Chief and start going off towards a small shop across the street from the private gym. "So, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary around here?" The click of her metal heel is almost hypnotic. It's quintessentially her. I've seen the souls of many a men be ripped from their body after hearing Chief walk the corner._ _

__I enter the shop, hearing a small bell be set off or the door opening.  
"Not really. There's been more fans coming around the gym to see Priichit but then it suddenly stopped like... two days ago?" My eyes graze over a shelf of small drinks. I eventually land on a strawberry protein shake. Just something nice and sweet for after practice. _ _

__"Are you aware of anything causing that?" I toss the drink from side to side, just standing with Chief as she gets me to think. I don't do it often but when I do, I can only hope nothing short circuits up there._ _

__"I don't stay on the loop of things with the news or media. I just kind of work all the time so I wouldn't know about anything. You can ask Richie when we get back, he should just be warming up." I head up to the cashier and greet them with the best smile I allow myself to make. I still have to keep up my moody image._ _

__"I'm on a tight schedule so I probably won't. But do you have any idea of anything about the triads in Republic City or anywhere else? Maybe you've been involved with one before?" After paying, we start our walk back across the road. I look up the the building. There's a stupidly big banner up across the whole thing that Priichit definitely ordered to be put up. It reads, ' _Gemsbok Bulls! The winners of the pro bending Championship this year!_ '. Can't wait to tell him to take it down. _ _

__"I don't know anything except what my teammates tell me about the news. Personally, I've never been involved with triads either. I'm too busy to." I bump into her shoulder as I almost trip on a rock in front of me. Her hand grips onto my forearm but loosens when I'm able to stabilise, my face is getting redder by the minute. "Is that everything?" I manage to mumble out a feeble excuse of a sentence. I am desperately trying to not make more of a fool of myself but I can't seem to think of what anything the publicly vain me would say or act like._ _

__I find some semblance of comfort in the softening of Chief's gaze.  
"Just one more question." The Chief's light touch gives me enough courage to place my hand on hers, nodding as we both stand outside the gym. She finds this action as something negative, I guess, as her hands draws away from me. "Are you coming to this property tomorrow as well?" _ _

__I fully turn to look at her, eyebrow raising as my hands slip into my shorts.  
"Yeah, why?"_ _

__She holds out a small piece of paper.  
"Call my number if anything happens tomorrow. It's the number of my personal office phone." I hesitate a little before taking it from her. Surely she just doesn't randomly hand out her personal number to just about anyone. _ _

___Am I going crazy? Does she—? Is she a fan of mine?_ _ _

__"Wh— huh?" I look down at the neatly written numbers on the paper. Her handwriting is, not surprisingly, so nice._ _

__"We've been tipped off about threats made towards your team as well as the building. I'm not sure if it's something to worry about or not." Her hands go behind her back, holding them firmly. I stuff the note into my pocket as a great pout and glare graces my features._ _

__"Oh that's great." I grumble out, definitely not happy about being involved with any police work. Even though I'll probably be seeing her more often - I'm pretty happy about that - but I do not want any business with the cops._ _

__A small smile spreads across her face, a warmness fluttering among my chest along with it.  
"I better get back to work then. Hopefully I won't be hearing from you tomorrow." Her posture eases and she releases her hands from behind her back. A soft hand lands on my shoulder, her thumb slowly going back and forth. _ _

__"Hopefully... " Her hand quickly draws away from me. My eyes travel anywhere but her until I actually have to look at her. I'm seriously trying to not look too deep into those sweet jade eyes of hers or else I'll be stuck in place. "See you around, Chief." I try not to watch as she walks away from me this time and finally head into the building. I hum, a smile on my face as I go to collect my workout bag. With it tossed over my shoulder, I take my note from my pocket to just look at it. The numbers engrave themselves into my frontal lobe in my excitement of getting the unlucky chance to call her tomorrow. There doesn't seem to be anyone in the training room until—_ _

__"I was wondering why you left for so long. Some girl into the senior discount?" Richie jumps down from literally the ceiling. He made bars that go across the ceiling out of rock, much like hogmonkey bars, and has probably been climbing along them as they wait for me._ _

__"Okay, that one was the most rude. And no. It's Chief Beifong's. Apparently they've been getting threats about us and I'm supposed to call her if something bad happens tomorrow." I wag a finger in their face, which also includes the best note I have ever received._ _

__"Boring excuse. You totally got the number of someone with issues with their grandparents." A soft punch to my shoulder is easily paired with a grumble._ _

__I grit my teeth. They're really getting on my nerves now.  
"Okay that's it. Your face is going into the ground." I stuff the paper into my pocket yet again, my arms firmly taut against my chest. A vein is almost ready to burst on my forehead. I am so beating this bitch. _ _

__He backs up really quick away from me, heading just for the mat.  
"Shit— we're sparing now? I haven't warmed up yet!" My hand grips my shoulder as it rolls to stretch out muscles. _ _

__I basically breathe out steam.  
"I haven't either. Come here, dipshit."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo this is going to be a little spot of fun


End file.
